HTIF Staff Application Form
This page has all the things you will need to answer if you wish to apply to be a member of HTIF Staff. Note that you will need to send an application form for the wiki of every game/game series/project you want to help build. If you don't succeed, you will need to wait for six months before you can send another form. The application goes to Razgriz Ghost's Message Wall, not to the comments or on the page itself. For this reason, the application page itself has been protected. If you succeed, you will have to wait until the interview process. Form About You 1) What's your Wikia username? Just put the username, no need for the 'My Name Is' part. 2) How would you describe yourself? Answer as fully as possible. 3) What skills do you have that would have meaning to HTIF? Answer as fully as possible? 4) If you weren't able to be a member of HTIF, what job would you get? Why would you get that? 5) If you were to represent HTIF and World of War in any way possible, what would it be? 6) What skill do you have in gaming? 0-5/5, with 0/5 having never played a video game, 1/5 being a total newbie, and 5/5 being a gaming master. Optionally follow this with some description. 7) Do you have coding knowledge? Put Yes, Somewhat, or No. Your Change To HTIF 8) If you were to freely change World of War, what would you change first and why? Answer as fully as possible. 9) What place in the production team would you like to get and why? Answer as fully as possible. For a list of current numbers of jobs and numbers, see here. 10) What will your HTIF username and status be when WoW is out? Will it be moderator, developer or administrator? 11) Do you have knowledge in warfare? Answer Yes, Somewhat or No. Optionally follow this with some description. Confirmation 12) Place your signature here with ~~~~. 13) If you answered that you did have coding knowledge, put ~~~~ without making your signature, and put the put the italics symbol around it. The language is wikimarkup. Sample 1) User 1234 2) I am very good at flight simulators and first-person shooters, I am polite, and never insult. I am a big fam of warfare, and nature. I feel that I would be able to make a big difference to World of War if I succeed. 3) I have quite a lot of knowledge with the Lua coding language, and I am also learning C++. I also know a lot of the unit and weapon stats. 4) I would probably join the military; it's the next best thing, and even more realistic: it's real! 5) Probably it would be a branch of YouTube videos showing tutorials and things that are unique to World of War. 6) 5/5 7) Yes. I started learning since 2008 with Lua on ROBLOX, and now I am quite an efficient Lua scripter. I am now also learning C++. 8) I would add a survival mode. It would be great fun teaming up with a small group, back-to-back or pilot and co-pilot, and fighting against tons of enemies, particularly robots. 9) I have two ideas. The first would be making graphics. This is because I feel I have a good idea for a piece of software which could make models entirely out of small atoms. The second one is testing. It would be great fun testing the games and meeting lots of glitches and bugs. 10) My username would be EchoGuided Missile, in recognition of one of my favourite words, and the TV-Guided Missile. My status would be developer, so I could help make the game even better after release. 11) Yes. I was so interested in this since I bought Energy Airforce back in 2003 or 2005 from a GAME shop in Preston Road. My favourite unit is the F-14D, closely followed by F-35 and TAV-8B. 12) User 12345 21:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) 13) ~~~~ Category:HTIF Staff